Naruto Chronicles: Legacy of Corvinus
by King Cairo
Summary: Summary inside. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Underworld. Please enjoy and review. Also, please be advised that as a writer, I can and WILL be trolling at almost every turn.
1. Prologue: Cairo's wish

Naruto Chronicles: Legacy of Corvinus

Prologue

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons, etc…: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld; therefore you pig-headed lawyers can leave me alone.

Summary: Instead of giving birth to one child, Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to twin boys. During the sealing, Minato sealed both halves of the Kyuubi into his children, unknowingly casting them into damnation. Seeing this, the gods decide to intervene and give them their one wish…a loving, if not completely dysfunctional, family.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked out to his village. It had been eight years since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. That was the night that Minato Namikaze gave his life to split the demon's soul and seal the halves within his twin children, Naruto and Cairo. His dying wish was that his children be seen as heroes for keeping the demon at bay. Sadly, his wishes fell on deaf ears. While almost all of the shinobi populace treated the boys well, the civilians and some shinobi had made many attempts to kill them. At the age of four, the boys had been kicked out of the orphanage. The matron's words were, "Demons like you don't deserve to live in a place like this." Hiruzen quickly acted by offering the boys their own apartment to live in. He had also been forced to assign them an Anbu guard after the first attack. Thinking back, he could remember the first group of Anbu that jumped at the assignment.

Flashback…

_Sarutobi quickly sauntered into the Anbu headquarters without making a sound. Much to his surprise, the facility was empty when he entered. He quickly snapped his fingers and every Anbu appeared from nowhere. The Sandaime cleared his throat and said, "I have called you all here for a special assignment. I need a few of you to act as a guard for the Uzumaki twins. Will any of you accept?" Without any hesitation, the dog masked Anbu stepped through the crowd and said, "I don't care who else is there with me. I will watch them alone if needed." A female voice called out, "You won't be alone. Crow, Neko, and I will be with you." Everyone watched as a snake masked Anbu pushed her way to the front. Before Sarutobi could declare them as an official team, Weasel and Dolphin came to the front. Weasel quickly said, "Those boys are going to be in constant danger. We've decided to help as well." Sarutobi clapped his hands together and said, "It seems we have a team. The responsibility now falls to you all. Protect those boys or so help me Tsunade-chan won't be able to fix you when I'm done."_

End flashback…

For the past four years, the Anbu squad did their job well. There had been very few attacks on the boys. However, a day had come when the Anbu squad was not able to defend them. Their team had been called away on a mission, but Sarutobi made sure not to notify anyone of this. Sadly, the same could not be said for the elder council. When Homura and Koharu caught wind of the mission, they let it slip to the Civilian council who then informed the only clan that hated the boys; the Uchiha clan. While there were some from the clan who liked the boys, the one who hated them the most was Fugaku Uchiha. The first reason for his hatred was not because of the Kyuubi, he hated them because they were Kushina's children. He absolutely hated the Uzumaki clan for siding with the Senju clan instead of theirs, and only used the demon as an excuse. His second reason was that Sarutobi refused to let him turn them into weapons.

Once he received the news that the Anbu squad that guarded the boys was gone, he quickly sent out a group of Uchihas to inform the village. Within moments, a large mob had formed to hunt down the boys. The mob had no trouble of extracting the boys from their home, and proceeded to torture them to the brink of death. It was at that moment that Cairo shielded his brother and started to pray. What no one realized was that his prayers had actually made their way to Kami.

Heaven…

Kami and her sister Yami had been watching the horrifying scene on earth through Kami's viewing glass when they saw something that almost broke their hearts. They watched in awe as Cairo used what little strength he had left to act as a shield for his brother. The two deities had been sickened. How could people be so horrible? At that moment, Shinigami appeared and said, "Kami, that boy down there is calling to you. You need to hear him out." As Kami focused her ears on the boy's voice, what she heard forced her to tears. She quickly waves her hand so that her brother and sister could hear the child. The words spoken were, "Kami-sama, if you can hear me, will you please send someone to save my little brother? I don't care what happens to me, but I can't stand seeing him get hurt. Please help Naruto. He's all I have left in this world. I'm begging you; don't let them kill my little brother!"

Kami looked to her siblings and said, "We can't sit here any longer. We have to help them." Shini nodded and asked, "How will we do it? You know we can't directly interfere." Kami grinned and said, "That may be true, but what we _**can**_ do is chose up to three champions each to help them." Yami quickly pushed past her sister and changed the view on the glass. The new scene that appeared was one of a bloody battle between vampires and lycans. Shinigami noticed a female vampire fighting beside a male lycan. He pointed at the two and said, "I suppose those two are your champions, Yami-nee?" The dark goddess smirked and said, "Of course. Those two are willing to break both some rules _**and**_ some skulls to fight for their love. They'll be perfect. You're next, Shini-nii."

Shinigami decided that his first two selections would be from the same dimension. He waved his hand over the glass and watched as time moved forward. Not a moment too soon, he noticed a vampire that managed to calm a raging werewolf. Shini pointed down to them and said, "They are my first choice. The vampire cares for his brother just as much as the child from our world cares for his. They will be a great help. Kami-nee, I believe the floor is yours." Kami also decided that she would make her choosing from this world. She looked into the glass and noticed a woman with short black hair standing beside a young blond male. Kami pointed down and said, "My first choice has been made. These two young lovers will be perfect to care for the boys." Shinigami nodded and said, "Our first choices have been made. We shall choose again at a later date. For now, let us go to our champions." The three gods nodded as they vanished to parts unknown.

Sonja and Lucian…

Sonja stared her father down and said, "I do not wish to defeat you, father. But for the sake of your grandchild, I implore you to drop your weapon." She then placed Viktor's hand on her stomach. "Do you feel it, father. A merging of the bloodlines has been achieved." Viktor reeled back and said, "I curse the day your mother died to give birth to you. What you speak of is heresy!" He tried to slap her, but a slender hand stopped him. A woman with glowing red eyes and long, crimson hair shook her head and said, "It's not polite to hit a lady. You should be ashamed of yourself." She then turned to Sonja and said, "Greetings, Sonja. While I have no actual name, I am simply known as Yami. I have come to ask a favor of you and your beloved Lucian." Said lycan tore his way through the death dealers and said, "And what favor would you ask of us?" Yami pulled a crystal sphere from her robe and said, "In the world I am from, there is a pair of children being tortured for something out of their control."

She then used the orb to show then the scene of Naruto and Cairo being assaulted by the mob. Sonja buried her face into Lucian's chest. Lucian, however, growled and asked, "What monsters would dare to bring harm to a child?" Yami nodded at his words and said, "Eight years ago, a demon fox with nine tails attacked their village. The current Hokage, their leader and the boys' father, defeated the demon by splitting its soul and sealing it away into his twin sons. The Hokage's final wish was that they be treated as heroes. That wish was not honored. The foolish villagers constantly try to kill those boys. It is their belief that the boys are demons in human skin."

Sonja gasped and said, "That's terrible. I wish we could help them." Yami let off a dark grin and said, "I was hoping you would say that. The favor I was going to ask was that you along with a select few others raise those boys." Without any hesitation, Lucian barked out, "We'll do it. No children should be forced to deal with that pain." The dark god smirked and said, "I'm glad you accepted. As of now, the two of you are my champions. I'm going to send you to their location so that you can save them." Before anyone could move, Viktor shouted, "You will _**not**_ be going anywhere. I don't know who you are, but those two must pay for their crimes." Yami just kicked him into a wall and laughed. She then clapped his hand, causing her and her champions to vanish.

Markus and William…

Just as William stepped out of his coffin, a bright light flashed behind them. Shini strode forward and said, "You are the vampire Markus, correct?" Markus brandished his wings and said, "I am indeed Markus. Why have you come here?" Shini smirked and said, "I am Shinigami, the god of death. I come here to ask a favor of you and your brother. But first, I have a gift for your brother." Shinigami waved his hand, causing William to convulse and shrink in size. Markus watched in amazement as William once again became human. When the process was finished, William stood to a height of 6'8.

His golden eyes traveled to Markus and he said, "My god Markus, you're uglier than sin itself." Markus retook his human appearance and punched his brother in the stomach. He then smirked and said, "Don't be such a smartass, brother." William ran a hand through his golden hair and said, "It feels good to be out of that accursed thing. I need some fresh air." Shini chuckled and said, "Markus, I know about your hunting the vampire in the other room. You need to let your anger go. She has been chosen by my sister to aid in this quest. Also, Viktor betrayed and deceived her. She is not at fault." The black haired vampire nodded and said, "I suppose I can forgive her unknowing role in this. However, I will require some clothes for myself and William. He can't just walk around nude, you know."

Shini nodded and said, "Now that I have your attention, it's time for that favor. In my home world, a pair of innocent children is being tortured." William growled and said, "Someone dares to harm an innocent child! Show me where and I'll be more than happy to end them." Shinigami smiled as he told them of the boys' lives. When he finished, Markus and William fully agreed to assist. William's exact words were, "Anyone who would harm a child deserves a fate worse than death." Markus had almost been brought to tears when he was told of Cairo's prayer. He could fully understand the boy's desire to protect his brother. Shini looked at them and said, "It's time for us to leave. You'll be meeting the others soon." In another flash of light, the three of them were gone.

Selene and Michael…

Selene was preparing to leap from the helicopter when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a woman with golden hair smiling at her. The woman pointed to the body bag and said, "Your lover is not dead. I can feel his heart beating." Sure enough, Michael ripped his way out of the bag in only a second. The woman then said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Kami, the goddess of light. I have come here to plead for your aid." She then went into detail about the situation and what she wanted them to do. Michael looked at Selene and said, "I guess we're needed elsewhere. What do you think?" The vampire smirked and asked, "Can you get me a trench coat, preferably one in black?" Kami smiled and said, "There is one thing I need to discuss with you. My brother has chosen the elder Markus and his brother. You will have to end your transgressions with them." Selene nodded and said, "If I can keep my life, I'll be happy to agree." The goddess nodded as the three of them vanished.

Heaven…

As the six chosen looked around at each other, Kami clapped her hands together. After gaining everyone's attention, the goddess said, "There are a few things I wish to tell you before your departure. First, I'm departing to you all knowledge of our history and language so that you may better adjust to your new lives. Second, you are to meet with a man named Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is the current Hokage." Markus remembered Shini's words and asked, "If he is the Hokage, why hasn't he helped them?" Yami sneered and said, "He's done everything he can for those boys. When their father died, the civilian council took the chance to usurp power from him. He can barely do anything to help them anymore. Speaking of which, when you get down there, I want you to help the old man whip some sense into those uppity, power-hungry, self-centered rat bastards."

Selene clenched her fists and said, "Why is there always a damn council to answer to?" Shinigami nodded and said, "I agree with you. Also, be careful around the old man Danzo. While he has Konoha's best interest at heart, he's also a stubborn old war hawk. Be watchful of any shinobi with a blank mask. They are his Root soldiers. If you can, try to sway Danzo to your favor. If you can get him to at least not hate you, you'll have made a rather decent power play." William nodded and asked, "Who on this council should we be mindful of? Is there anyone we can trust?"

Shini nodded and replied, "The shinobi council will be looking out for the boys in their own way. On the civilian side, your only allies are Teuchi Ichiraku and Dustin Higurashi. The other civvies, along with Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane will be out for your blood, money, or worse." Sonja grimaced and asked, "What do you mean by worse?" Yami frowned and said, "Believe me when I say that you don't want to know. Now, it's time for you to depart. Those boys need you all now more than ever. Also, once you acquire a residence to live in, your weapons will be sent to you." The three gods watched as their chosen group vanished. The death god sat down and said, "It would be best if we search for our third choices while time is with us." His sisters could only nod at his logic.

Konoha…

Cairo did everything he could to shield his brother, but he knew that he would soon fail. One of the villagers in the mob took his bat and knocked Cairo to the side. As they closed in on Naruto, Cairo slowly moved himself back in front of his brother. He sat himself upright and said, "Even if you monsters kill me, I won't let you hurt my brother. He means the world to me and I won't let you hurt him anymore." The same villager with the bat hit him again and said, "You've got some nerve calling us monsters. You little bastards killed our loved ones as well as our beloved Yondaime. The only thing you deserve is a painful death." As the crowd broke out into cheers, a bright light flooded the area. The mob stepped back as six people, two ladies and four men, stepped out of the light. Suddenly, one random mobster said, "Look at this. Kami-sama has sent someone to rid us of the demons." The woman in the all black outfit scoffed and said, "It's true that Kami-sama sent us, but we were sent to _**rescue**_ these boys."

Cairo's ears perked up at this. He could only smile as he realized that his prayers had been answered. Without hesitation, the woman in black pulled out a knife and stabbed the man with the bat in his eye. The man screamed in pain before the woman snapped his neck. A shinobi hidden in the mob tried to attack her, but the shorter blonde male plunged a clawed hand through his chest. The taller blond grabbed the nearest civilian and smashed his head into the ground, leaving only a bloody stain. As the rest of the crowd turned tail to run, they came face to face with the worst site possible. Blocking their path was the Hokage and the boys' Anbu guard. Sarutobi growled and shouted, "What do you fools think you are doing?" One villager stammered, "W-we were just trying to finish what the Yondaime…" However, he was unable to finish due to a lightning covered hand tearing through his skull. The Sandaime simply walked past the group and said, "Kill all of them except one. I want to know how this happened."

After the gruesome deed was done, Itachi approached the survivor and asked, "Who orchestrated this attack?" The man tried to hold his tongue, but Itachi's sharingan proved to be too much. Itachi asked the man again. This time, the man quickly said, "It was Uchiha Fugaku who had us inform the villagers. Our orders were to beat the demons into submission and bring them to Fugaku-sama. He planned on using his sharingan to make them attack the village during the coup de teat. After having them kill you, he would've stepped in to stop them and make everyone think that he was a hero, thereby allowing him to take the Hokage position and rule over the village." Itachi snapped the man's neck and said, "I'm afraid that this is my last day in the village, Sarutobi-sama. While I'm gone, promise me that you'll do your part while I'm doing mine." The old Kage nodded as his youngest Anbu member cast off his mask and fled into the night. He then turned to Anbu Dog and said, "Bring the boys to my office. This is going to be a long night."

Uchiha district…

As Itachi stared down at his so called family with disgust, his eyes widened when he heard a pained gasp nearby. He quickly moved to the wooded areas only to find his best friend, Shisui, bleeding to death. Itachi jumped down to his friend and said, "Shisui, you need to wake up. You'll die out here if those aren't treated." Shisui opened his left eye and said, "It's too late for me, Itachi. Danzo sent his Root soldiers after me when I tried to find you. That bastard ripped out my right eye and poisoned me." As Shisui moved to sit up, Itachi stopped him. He then said, "It can't end like this, Shisui. There has to be a way to help you." Shisui coughed up some blood and said, "There's only one thing you can do for me, my friend. I want to finish me off and take my left eye. You'll need it later on. Hurry, take my eye and stop the clan. Protect Konoha." Itachi frowned as he squeezed on his friends throat. Only a moment later, Shisui's eyes closed for the final time.

Moving quickly, Itachi removed the eye and sealed it away before destroying his friend's body. He let out a single tear as he felt a small sting in his eyes. The pain suddenly intensified, causing him to fall to his knees. He managed to pull himself to a nearby stream to clear his eyes. Upon opening them again, he gasped is shock. Staring back at him from the water was the Mangekyo sharingan. Itachi rose to his feet and made his way back to the Uchiha district. Upon arrival, he cast a powerful genjutsu to distract everyone and proceeded to cut them all down. Not a single person survived as he made his way to his family's compound. Itachi slipped in without making a sound, but was distracted by a loud scream. His only thought was, "_Kaa-san!_" He quickly opened the door to his parents' room, only to find Mikoto's body on the floor at Fugaku's feet. What angered Itachi what that his father was wielding a bloodied blade.

Itachi didn't have to be a scientist to realize what happened. His father, no…Fugaku had killed his mother. Fugaku smirked and said, "I see that you've made it home, Itachi. You're a little too late to save your mother." Itachi narrowed his eyes and said, "Let me guess, she tried to stop you from acting out you plans and you killed her. Is that correct?" the Uchiha patriarch clapped his hands and said, "Very good, Itachi. You truly are a genius. It's such a shame that she had to die. After all, she was so useful to me when I tricked her into telling me about Kushina being in labor. However, it is sad that I had to wait for a chance to capture the Kyuubi for myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a village to conquer." Sadly for him, he only took one step before Itachi's ninjato pierced him through the chest. The surprising part about this, though, was that the blade came from behind him. Itachi removed his blade and said, "If you're wondering how I did it, it's simple. I caught you in a genjutsu when you first opened your mouth. Now, go and join our wicked clan in hell, Fugaku."

After Fugaku hit the floor, Itachi was once again caught off guard by a small sound behind him. He then turned around to see Sasuke at the door with a scared look on his face. (The rest of this is the same thing in canon, people. I _**refuse**_ to rewrite that crap.) Itachi looked at his village once more before fleeing into the night. He quickly slipped past the gate guards and made his way out of the village. He turned to give his former home a final glance and thought, "_Konoha, those two had better be alive when I return. There'll be hell to pay if they aren't._"

Hokage's office…

Sarutobi led the six strangers into his office. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat and said, "While I thank you for saving the boys tonight, I can't just let you roam through my village without proper identification. Would you all be so kind as to introduce yourselves?" Markus nodded and said, "My name is Markus. I am a vampire-lycan hybrid with my vampire blood being dominant. The tall blonde next to me is my brother William." William bowed and said, "I am the first of the lycans as my brother is the first of the vampires." Sonja stood up from the couch and said, "My name is Sonja. I am a regular vampire. The man on my left is my lover, Lucian. He is a werewolf." Lucian placed a hand on Sonja's stomach and said, "I'm also happy to say that we're expecting to add a member to our family." Michael chuckled and said, "My name is Michael Corvin. Like Markus, I am a hybrid, but my lycan side is dominant. The woman next to me is my lover, Selene." Selene stood from the couch and said, "I am a vampire who carries the legacy of Corvinus through my blood."


	2. 1: Council Troubles

Naruto Chronicles: Legacy of Corvinus

Ch. 1

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons, etc…: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld; therefore you pig-headed lawyers can leave me alone.

Summary: Instead of giving birth to one child, Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to twin boys. During the sealing, Minato sealed both halves of the Kyuubi into his children, unknowingly casting them into damnation. Seeing this, the gods decide to intervene and give them their one wish…a loving, if not completely dysfunctional, family.

Sarutobi stared at the group. What they were suggesting was something out of the fairytale. He then cleared his mind and said, "Well that is…interesting. I've never met an actual vampire and/or werewolf. Now that you've introduced yourselves, I shall give the same courtesy. I am…" Selene cut him off, "…Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. You're also one of the few people who truly care about these two boys. These boys, if I'm correct, house both halves of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the very same demon that was sealed into them by their father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." Sarutobi gasped and said, "That is very delicate information. How exactly did you come to know this?" Michael chimed in, "It has to do with why we're here. We were chosen by your gods to protect and raise these boys to be strong. Before coming here, they gave us the knowledge of everyone and everything we needed to know."

Hiruzen nodded and said, "I promised the boys' parent's that I wouldn't tell their children the truth until they made chunnin status. However, I can't stand to lie to them anymore than I already have." He then walked over to the wall and moved Minato's picture. Hiding behind said picture was a vault. Opening the vault, he pulled out three scrolls and handed them to Markus. "These come from their parents. The first two are the final words that Minato and Kushina wrote to them. The third contains their birth certificates as well as DNA tests and Minato's and Kushina's marriage certificate. I'm going to call a council meeting on the double and set the record straight once and for all." William chuckled and said, "That's good to hear. We'll also be there to help you. In fact, I think Yami-sama's exact words were '_**I want you to help the old man whip some sense into those uppity, power-hungry, self-centered rat bastards**_'_**.**_"

Sarutobi summoned an Anbu to call the council. He then turned to the group and said, "We'd better get moving. I've got jaws to drop, asses to kick, balls to bust, egos to deflate, and asses to kick…and not all in that same order. William only laughed as he caught on to what the old man said. Sonja and Selene both had smirks on their faces. Putting a council in their place had always been at the top of both women's to-do list. They intended to savor every moment of what was to come.

Council chambers…

Hiashi sighed for the fourth time tonight. His reason being was that he was stuck in a room with the meddlesome trio and their horde of lackeys, aka the civilian council. He was about to slam his head on the table when the doors to the room were kicked off the hinges. Sarutobi looked at Selene and said, "Those doors weren't locked, Selene-san." Said woman smiled and said, "I know that, but I've always wanted to kick a door in." Meanwhile, Sarutobi was thinking, "_Dear Kami-sama, do not let her meet Anko._" One of the civvies, an annoying banshee with pink hair, quickly screeched, "Hokage-san, why did you summon us here at this hour and who are they?" Sarutobi ignored the woman (more like rabid howler monkey) as he took his seat on the dais. He then cleared his throat and said, "I have called you all here to discuss some very important matters. First, I am sad to inform you that the Uchiha clan has been slaughtered."

A fat council member stood up and said, "That's impossible. The Uchiha are the strongest in the village. There's no way that they were all killed." Sarutobi slammed his fist on the table and said, "The Uchihas are _**not**_ the strongest in the village. I have it on record that all of them, save one Uchiha Sasuke, were killed by none other than Itachi." Sayuri Haruno shrieked and said, "How could he do something like that! I bet those demons tricked him into it." Before anyone could blink, Selene lifted the woman by her throat. She then hissed and said, "You will not speak ill of my children unless you wish to die." She then dropped Sayuri and said, "That goes for the rest of you. Should anyone attempt to harm these boys, your only future is a one way trip to an _**early and painful**_ grave." Hiruzen nodded and said, "That is the other reason I have called you here. Naruto and Cairo Uzumaki are the children of the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki."

As if expected, the civilians were in an uproar. That one fat guy shouted, "Those little bastards are not the children of our beloved Yondaime. I say we kill them both now and finish what the Fourth started!" In less than a second, William changed into his lycan form and ripped the man to pieces. He then let out a menacing howl that shocked everyone except the Hokage, his group, and Tsume Inuzuka. The feral woman perked her head up and thought, "_This man is an alpha among alphas. Plus he's not bad on the eyes, either. I want him. I want him. I want him_." Hiashi watched the man change back to normal before asking, "Might I ask what that transformation was?" William cracked his neck and said, "You might say it's my kekkei genkai, the Lycan bloodline. I am the first of the lycans." Hiashi nodded and continued, "That is interesting. Do your friends have this bloodline as well?" Michael nodded and said, "The man Lucian is a lycan like me. The blond, Michael is a wolf dominant hybrid."

Shikaku, who was woken up by the howl, yawned and asked, "What do you mean by 'hybrid'?" "What he means is that I have both vampire and lycan blood in my veins. However, I am wolf-dominant due to have becoming a lycan first." said Michael. Selene grasped his hand and said, "I am a vampire hybrid. My vampiric blood now carries the legacy bloodline which allows me to walk in the daylight. Markus is a bat-dominant hybrid. I don't know if he can be out in the sun. Sonja, however, is a pure vampire. The sun will still affect her. Suddenly, a deep voice called out, "**Actually, it won't.**" everyone gasped as the Shinigami appeared in a burst of smoke. The death god continued, "**I took the liberty of infecting her with the legacy bloodline. She now has the same abilities as you do, Selene. I also took the liberty of curing you all of your inability to eat regular food. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a poker game to get back to.**"

As soon as Shini vanished, Sarutobi cleared his throat and said, "Now to get back on track. It has been decided that the boys will be adopted by Selene and Michael. Sonja and the others have agreed to become their extended family. They will raise and train the boys to become strong, and when the time comes, they will pass on their bloodline to Minato's children." Danzo finally decided to speak by saying, "These people sound like capable fighters. Would any of you be interested in joining the shinobi ranks? We could use skills such as yours." Markus snorted and said, "Of course we're joining. We're not the kind of people to be confined to a house all day. Plus, it'll give us a chance to explore a bit." Danzo nodded and said, "Hokage-sama, I hope this meeting is over. I could use some rest." Hiruzen grinned and said, "Agreed. This meeting is over. Go home, because I sure as hell am."

Sayuri stood up and said, "Just one moment. How could you think to let the demons have that much power? I think it should be given to Uchiha-sama." Sonja laughed and said, "I don't know or care who this Uchiha person you speak of is. The only way he'll get a taste of my power is if the boys approve of him. We came here for them, not some Uchiha. That's all we have to say on the matter." Lucian grabbed Sonja's hand and said, "I am _**so**_ in love with you right now." Sarutobi walked over to Markus and handed him another scroll. "Here is the location of the Namikaze compound. You will need to use their blood to open the seals." Markus nodded and said, "You actually look a little younger than you did a few minutes ago. I think you're getting your mojo back, old man." Sarutobi turned back to the council and said, "You're all dismissed."

Namikaze compound…

As the group approached the gates, Selene could almost feel the barrier about to stop them. Quickly halting the group, she pricked Naruto and Cairo's fingers and let a little blood touch the gate. Seconds later, a large seal appeared before vanishing. She then led the group through the gates before closing them shut. Instantly, she could feel the wards rebuild themselves. As they walked up the pathway to the compound, William whistled and said, "This is one big place. I hope I don't get lost." Sonja nodded and said, "You're right. This place looks bigger than the castle." At that moment, Naruto started to stir in Lucian's arms. He looked around and said, "Where are we?" Michael walked over with Cairo and said, "This is your new home, and we're your new family." Naruto snuggled into Lucian's arms as he once more gave in to the call of slumber.


	3. 2: Graduation

Naruto Chronicles: Legacy of Corvinus

Ch. 2

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons, etc…: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld; therefore you pig-headed lawyers can leave me alone.

Note: There will be a timeskip in this chapter. I don't know that bloodlines I'm going to give them, but the guaranteed ones are the Shoton, mokuton, hyoton, rinnegan, and the Uzumaki chakra chains. Have any bloodline suggestions; send them in. Remember, you give reviews and I can write better. You give flames, and I sic the hounds on you.

Summary: Instead of giving birth to one child, Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to twin boys. During the sealing, Minato sealed both halves of the Kyūbi into his children; unknowingly casting them into damnation. Seeing this, the gods decide to intervene and give them their one wish…a loving, if not completely dysfunctional, family.

The next morning, Naruto slowly awoke to a different surrounding. As he looked around his new room, he suddenly realized that the previous day actually happened. He looked for Cairo, but was surprised when said boy wasn't next to him. Without warning, Selene burst into the room and said, "It's good to see you up and about, Naru-chan. Breakfast is ready and Cairo is waiting for you downstairs." She then left the stunned blonde to his own devices. Naruto stared at the door before running out of it…right into Lucian's leg. While the man barely budged, he helped Naruto to his feet and said, "Good morning, Naruto. Are you feeling any better?" The child nodded and asked, "Have you seen Cairo nii-chan? Selene kaa-chan said he was waiting for me." Lucian pointed to his left and said, "The stairs are that way. Once you go down, you'll need to take a left." Naruto quickly said thank you and ran down the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom floor, he ran into the kitchen…and slammed into his brother.

After detangling themselves from each other, Cairo pulled his brother to his feet. He then pulled him into the kitchen where Sonja was preparing breakfast. The vampire turned around and said, "Good morning, Naru-chan. I see you've found your way to the kitchen without too much trouble. Cairo somehow ended up walking in circles for about twenty minutes." Cairo frowned and said, "Sonja oba-chan, that's not very funny. This is a _really_ big place." Naruto smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, bro. I bumped into Lucian ji-chan's leg earlier." Sonja set eight plates on the table and said, "As soon as the others arrive, we can all eat. A few minutes later, Selene and Michael made their way into the kitchen and sat down on either side of the boys. Lucian came in after, kissed Sonja on the cheek and sat next to Michael. Finally, Markus and William arrived and sat next to Selene, leaving the chair by Lucian for Sonja. As everyone was finally seated, Selene cleared her throat and said, "There is something we need to discuss with you, boys."

The younger twins sat up as she continued, "We just wanted you to know that Markus, Sonja, and I are all vampires." Michael then picked up, "You should also know that William, Lucian, and I are lycans or 'werewolves'." The boys looked at each other before Naruto said, "That really doesn't matter to us. You're all still the greatest thing that has happened to us." Cairo nodded and said, "You all gave us a home and a family. We really wouldn't care if you were half penguin or something. What matters is that you took away our loneliness. For that, we will forever be thankful." Lucian nodded and said, "Now to tell you what we really wanted to speak about. Your Hokage did some digging for us and discovered that much like how Markus and William are the sons of our founding father; you boys come from the founding clan of all kekkei genkai. Specifically, you boys are from the direct line of the family." Cairo perked an eyebrow and asked, "What family are we from, Lucian ji-chan?" Markus pointed to the spiral on Naruto's shirt and said, "You boys are from the royal bloodline of the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto gasped and said, "I thought that Uzumaki was just a name that was given to us." Sonja shook her head. "That is far from the truth. Your name comes from your birth mother." Naruto stood up and asked, "Do you know who she is? Can you tell us about her?" William nodded and said, "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was the second host of the Kyūbi. You boys are the third." Everything went silent. Cairo found his voice and said, "We already knew about him. However, he refused to tell us anything about our parents. He just kept saying, 'You're not supposed to know yet'. What did he mean by that?" Michael finished his plate and said, "I can only guess that he's speaking of your father. While we did find out about him, it was his final wish that you not know who he was until you become chunnin or reach the age of sixteen. However, he does want you both to know that he loves you and wishes he were here." Naruto wiped his fresh tears away. "Thank you for that," he said. "Now, what were you saying about our mom's clan?"

Markus nodded and said, "What we were saying is that the royal bloodline in your family carries the code for every bloodline in existence. We think that means that you will have multiple bloodline abilities." Sonja put her fork down and said, "We also intend to add our blood into the mix. In short, you will become like us. You will gain our abilities and become our true family." William pulled out a pair of syringes and said, "This will feel a little weird, because we're going to inject this directly into your hearts." As Selene and Sonja prepared the injections, Lucian said, "By the way, this will hurt…a lot." The boys only had time to shout 'what!' before being injected. Seconds later, they both let out piercing screams as the blood was pumped into their systems. Then, just as fast as the screams began, they ended. The boys had both fallen asleep. Selene gathered them up and said, "Sleep well, boys. Your new lives begin tomorrow."

Next day…

Naruto was the first to rise. When he did, he noticed something strange. It seemed that in his sleep, his broken bones had fully healed themselves, he grew about three inches, and his hair was a darker blonde. It also had red and black tipped spikes. He turned over to Cairo and shrugged him awake. Once his sleeping brother came to, he also felt the changes. Cairo looked in the mirror and saw that his hair had grown below his shoulder blades and now had red and black streaks in it. The older Uzumaki punched Naruto in the gut and said, "I told you never to wake me up like that." Naruto just curled up in pain and grunted, "Every time with that." He then tackled his brother and began tickling him. The boys rolled around for awhile before suddenly stopping. Their noses had picked up the same scent…_**food**_.

Kitchen…

Everyone but the boys was seated at the table. Lucian's ears picked up the sound of small footsteps before he held up his hand. He raised three fingers and slowly counted backwards. The moment he hit one, Naruto and Cairo bolted into the kitchen and made a mad dash for the table. As everyone began eating, Selene said, "Seeing as how it's Sunday, we're going to buy you some new clothes and training equipment. After that, the training begins. You boys are in for a serious workout." Both blondes smiled and said, "Bring it on, okaa-chan."

Later…

Selene and Michael carted the boys around the village to find a store that would sell to them. Almost every store they entered turned them away. All of the store owners had the same thing to say. 'We don't sell to trash.' After an hour of walking, they found a casual clothing store that was owned by a woman named Yoshino Nara. Unlike the other store clerks, Yoshino was more than happy to sell to them. The woman was actually a chunnin and knew the truth about the twins. However, she was faithful in the Yondaime and chose to honor his wishes. Plus, the boys were friends with her son, Shikamaru. Whenever they were around him, Shika would be a little less lazy. That made them more than ok in her book. By the time they were finished shopping, they had bought the boys a set of kimonos, some shirts, shorts, underwear, socks, pants, and shoes.

The next place on their list was a shinobi store. It only took them a few minutes before venturing into a store labeled, 'Higurashi Weaponry'. Selene smirked at their fortune and led them inside. When they entered the store, they noticed that it was larger inside than it was outside. As they looked around, a gruff voice asked, "Can I help you all?" They turned around to see Councilman Dustin Higurashi at the counter. Dustin looked at the boys and said, "Don't take me for those idiots. I might be a civilian, but the Yondaime was a close friend of mine. His wife even helped me build the store. The way I see it, those boys are welcome as long as they don't knock stuff over."

Michael let out a breath that he never realized he was holding. He then walked over to the counter and said, "The Hokage gave us a list of things to buy for their training as well as for us to stock up on. He also said to put it all on him." Dustin looked over the list that was given to him. Sarutobi put in an order for ten sets of training kunai, ten sets of training shuriken, five large spools of ninja wire, a twenty thousand count of standard issue shuriken and kunai, a twenty thousand count of windmill shuriken, ten bokkens, and a ten thousand count of katanas, sealing scrolls, and some chakra papers. He also wanted them to pick out some shinobi clothing, training weights, and any particular weapons they wanted. Dustin whistled and said, "You'll be able to get the smaller stuff today, but it'll take some time to get the larger orders in. I'll have then delivered to your place once they arrive."

Selene nodded and said, "Don't worry. We've got time on our side. Boys, I want you both to pick your own weapons. You'll get a new one each year." Naruto looked on the shelves until he caught sight of a pair of katanas. The two blades totaled to be four feet long. Both of them were blood red and had a dragon tail wrapped around the hilt. The rest of the dragon was inscribed as a design on the actual blades. As soon as Naruto grabbed them, the dragons seemed to come to life. To Naruto, it was as if they were calling to him. Cairo looked around and stopped at a pair of sai. Just like the katanas, they were blood red and had a dragon design. What was strange about them was that the blades were at least five inches longer than a standard sai. When Cairo grabbed them, the dragons seemed to move on the blades.

Dustin laughed and said, "It seems you boys have found a set of Uzumaki blades. Those blades are special. They choose their owners and can only be wielded by those that the blades or the owners deem to be worthy. Seeing as how you two are from the Uzumaki Clan, I'll give those to you for free. They also came with a set of training scrolls." As the family left the store, Selene noticed that they were being followed by people with masks. She led them to a clearing before saying, "You all can come out of hiding. I know you're there." Suddenly, a pair of women in Anbu gear jumped down in front of them. The first woman had a snake mask while the second had a crow mask. Naruto ran over to the Hebi Anbu and said, "Anko nee-chan, you came to see us." The newly dubbed Anko ruffled his hair and said, "Didn't I tell you not to say my name while I'm on duty." The crow masked Anbu took off her mask and said, "Whatever, Anko. You and I both went off-duty five minutes ago." Anko ripped off her mask. "Can it, Raven. You always spoil my fun." The blue haired woman smirked and said, "Someone has to, or else you'd terrorize the village."

Selene cleared her throat and asked, "Is there any reason you two are here?" Anko got serious and said, "We were sent by Hokage-sama. My name is Mitarashi Anko, and this is my adoptive sister, Mitarashi-Roth Raven. Hokage-sama wanted us to make sure that you knew to take the boys to the academy tomorrow." Michael grunted and said, "So he decided to send a pair of elite shinobi to tell us." Anko just grinned and said, "Nah. He sent us because we're familiar with the boys. He's also hoping you two might consider joining the Anbu someday. Mostly, it's because we're familiar with the boys." Selene nodded and said, "Thank you for the message. Tell Sarutobi-sama that we will give it some thought. For now, we have to get them ready for the academy." With that, everyone parted ways for the day. Selene looked at her boys and said, "For the next few years, you boys are gonna be training nonstop."

Five years later…

Iruka looked at his soon to be graduating class with a smile. He pulled out his roll call list and said, "Once I call roll, we will begin your final exams. Aburame Shino." Shino silently raised his hand. "Akimichi Chouji." "Here, sensei." "Haruno Sakura." "Here I am sensei." "Hyūga Hinata." "Here, sensei." "Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru." Akamaru barked in response. "Nara Shikamaru" "This is so troublesome. I'm here." "Uchiha Sasuke." "Hn, I'm here." "Yamanaka Ino." "I'm here sensei." "Is anyone missing?" Kiba raised his hand and said, "Iruka-sensei, you didn't call Naruto and Cairo." Iruka nodded and said, "Their aunt sent in a message stating that they would be late due to family business. There wasn't a reason to call for them." Sakura sneered and said, "How come the loser twins get to be late?" Kiba growled and said, "Apparently that large forehead has a small brain behind it. Iruka-sensei just said that they had a family affair to deal with. Now, would you be so kind as to stop screeching? You're giving me and Akamaru a headache."

Sakura was about to shout at Kiba when the doors to the room flew open. Everyone turned to the doors, but only saw an empty doorway. Suddenly, the following things happened in this order. Iruka ducked under his desk, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino pulled out umbrellas, Hinata and Kiba pulled their hoods up over their heads, Akamaru ducked into Kiba's jacket, Sasuke managed to duck under his seat, and Shino pulled on a poncho. Before anyone could register what happened, everyone screamed as they were covered in a shower of multicolored paints. Once the paint stopped falling, a bell sounded. Everyone watched as Iruka and Sasuke came up from their hiding places, Ino, Shika, and Chouji threw down their umbrellas, Shino removed his poncho, and Hinata and Kiba tossed away their jackets to reveal identical ones that were paint free. Ino smirked and said, "This is the future of our shinobi. I'm not impressed."

Suddenly, the paint started to fizzle until it was completely gone. Iruka smiled and said, "Naruto, you and Cairo can come out of hiding. It's all over." As if manifesting out of thin air, two black figures with blond hair suddenly stood on Iruka's desk. Both wore a black Anbu-style outfit, black steel-toed boots, black fingerless gloves, and an ankle-length trench coat with long sleeves, a fur collar, and a red swirl patterned trim that led to the Uzumaki Clan Spiral on the upper back(just below the collar). The shorter haired blonde carried a pair of scrolls on his left hip while the long haired blonde carried two on his right. Kiba smirked and said, "It looks like the Uzumaki brothers are here after all." While some people were impressed, Sakura shouted, "You losers are late. And why are you dressed like that? It's not like those clothes will make you any cooler than Sasuke-kun, so you might as well just take them off. Only Sasuke-kun can wear cool clothes like that." Naruto cracked a knuckle and said, "First of all, shut up. Second, our oba-chan called ahead for us. Finally, we'll wear whatever the hell we want."

Sakura stood up and said, "You can't talk to me like that. And stop making things up. Everyone knows you two don't have parents. You're just a couple of loser orphans." Without warning, Sasuke said, "Shut up, Sakura. If you paid attention to anything, you would know that they do have parents. Someone adopted them a few years ago." While Sasuke might have been a little jealous that Naruto and Cairo had a family while he lost his, he knew of their loneliness from his conversations with…_**him**_. His brother would always tell him about the Uzumaki twins' struggles. Even though he'd never admit it, Sasuke held some respect for their ability to face the life they lived. Iruka cleared his throat and said, "It's time to begin your grad exams. The test will contain a written portion, a spar, and a test of jutsu knowledge. We'll begin with the written exam. You will all have thirty minutes."

As soon as the tests were passed out, Iruka said, "You may start your tests." Naruto and his brother looked at their sheets and noticed a thin layer of chakra. They both silently dispelled the genjutsu on the tests and continued working. After thirty minutes passed, Iruka walked around and collected the exam sheets. He took twenty minutes to grade them all and said, "I'll now read the test scores from greatest to least. Naruto, Cairo, Hinata, and Shikamaru made a perfect score. Sasuke, Shino, and Ino made a 9/10. Kiba, Chouji, and Sakura made an 8/10. The rest of you need to study more." Suddenly, Sakura stood up and said, "Iruka-sensei, there's no possible way that those losers did better than Sasuke-kun. They must've cheated somehow." There were screams of agreement from Sasuke's fan club before Iruka used his infamous **Big Head no Jutsu** to shout, "Be quiet, you future food cart vendors!" He calmed himself down and said, "Now that the exam is over, we'll move outside for the next part of the test."

Outside…

Mizuki nodded to Iruka and said, "This next test will be a sparring session. When your name is called, you will either choose your opponent or you will spar with me. The goal is to either knock your opponent out of the ring or survive for three minutes. We will start with Shino Aburame. Remember, Taijutsu only." Shino's opponent was some cannon fodder character who ran when he saw Shino's bugs. Iruka sighed and declared Shino as the winner. The next match was between Ino and a girl named Ami. Ami, being one of Sasuke's fans, never devoted any time to her training. As a result, Ino knocked her out of the ring in just a few seconds. Shikamaru faced off with Chouji, but forfeited only a minute into the match. His only response was that it would be too troublesome to fight his friend. Sasuke went up against Mizuki, who threw sloppy punches to make Sasuke look like the better fighter. Kiba fought another random student. It took him all of thirty seconds to finish. After that, Hinata fought against Mizuki as well. She won by disabling the chakra points in his arms.

When Cairo was called, he said, "I choose Mizuki-sensei for my opponent. Said instructor gave a wicked smile and walked into the ring. He smirked and said, "Don't worry; I'll try not to punch you so hard." Cairo just grabbed his coat with his left hand and said, "Before my trench coat hits the ground, this match will be over." The moment Iruka started the match, Cairo spun around while removing his jacket, causing it to completely hide him from everyone's sight. When he threw it into the air, Mizuki tried to tackle him. However, Mizuki noticed a moment too late that there wasn't anyone there anymore. Cairo appeared behind him in mid-air and kicked him in the head, effectively sending him out of the ring and into a wall. As Iruka said, "Winner of the match: Cairo Uzumaki-Corvinus," Cairo caught his jacket before it hit the ground. He smirked and said, "I tried to tell you. Oh well, this is what happens to those who don't listen."

Iruka called for Sakura who immediately said, "I choose Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smirked and said, "This should be a short match. Kami-sama must really like me right now if I'm fighting Sakura." The pinkette sneered. "Just you wait," she said. "I'll defeat you and prove that you're nowhere near as good as Sasuke-kun. After all, I'm sure that he's rooting for me." In the stands, Sasuke quickly shouted, "Twenty bucks on Naruto." Naruto grabbed the hem of his jacket and said, "Iruka-sensei, start the match." Iruka just sighed and said, "Let the match begin." Sakura ran up to Naruto and started punching him in the stomach. Everyone watched in awe…and by 'awe' I mean disappointment…as none of Sakura's punches had any effect. Just before the girl could throw her final punch, Naruto whipped off his jacket and used it to blindside the girl. She was thrown off balance, allowing Naruto to kick her out of the ring. Iruka facepalmed and said, "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki-Corvinus."

As Naruto left the ring, Sakura got up and shouted, "Iruka-sensei, Naruto-baka cheated." Needless to say, everyone ignored her. Iruka cleared his throat. "The next portion of the test will involve target practice. You will each receive ten shuriken and ten kunai. You will be graded according to accuracy. By the time everyone finished, Iruka held up a list. "Here are the final scores. Naruto and Cairo: 10/10 for shuriken and kunai, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino: 9/10 for shuriken and 10/10 for kunai, Ino, Kiba, and Chouji made 9/10 on shuriken and 8/10 for kunai, and finally Sakura with 4/10 on shuriken and 5/10 on kunai. The rest of you need work." Before anyone could react, Sakura shouted, "Iruka-sensei, Naruto-baka and his brother must've cheated again." Iruka chose to ignore her and said, "Let's just move on to the final test."

Everyone followed Iruka back into the building for the final portion of the test. Mizuki, who finally decided to get off his butt, sat down and said, "The final test will compose of three jutsu. You must accurately use the **Henge**, **Kawarimi**, and create three **bunshin** to receive a hitai-ate. First will be Aburame Shino." The list soon wound itself down until Iruka said, "Cairo, you're next." Cairo just nodded and stepped down to the floor. Iruka said, "First, we'll test your **Henge**. I want you to transform into someone you find noteworthy." Cairo smirked as he transformed into Lucian. Iruka wrote on his tablet and said, "That was good. Now I need you to substitute with something." 'Lucian' gave a peace sign before transforming into Naruto.

Iruka frowned at this. "Cairo, you've proven you can use the **Henge**, but I asked you to use **Kawarimi**." Naruto smirked as he pointed to the stands. Sitting in Naruto's seat was Lucian, who changed back into Cairo. Iruka chuckled and said, "I guess you pass that one. Now come back down so we can finish." Naruto just used the substitution to switch them out again. Iruka wrote on his score sheet again and said, "Finally, I need you to make three bunshin." Cairo nodded and said, "**Kage bunshin no jutsu.**" Smoke rapidly covered his form from the class. When it vanished, there were at least twenty Cairos standing around. Iruka nodded and said, "Cairo Uzumaki-Corvinus: passed. Finally, we have Naruto."

When Naruto came down, Iruka said, "Just do the same routine and I'm sure you'll pass." Naruto nodded as he transformed into Anko. Iruka hid his face and said, "You pass the Henge, now please change back." Naruto gave a cheeky grin as he changed back. Iruka sighed and said, "Now you must perform a decent substitution." Naruto nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. Standing in his place was Tora the cat, who took one look at Sakura and started clawing her face. Cairo, in a rare act of mercy, pulled the cat away and asked, "Has your mommy been hugging you to hard again?" Tora nodded as Cairo pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote something down. He then tied it to the cat's collar just before it vanished. Naruto reappeared in the middle of the room, leaving everyone dumbfounded. Iruka wrote on the score sheet and said, "Finally, I need you to make three bunshins of yourself." Naruto nodded and said, "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**." Unlike Cairo, there were too many Naruto clones to count. Iruka nodded and said, "Naruto Uzumaki-Corvinus: passed."

After Naruto retook his seat, Iruka said, "Congrats to everyone who managed to pass. You will return here in one week for team assignments. Until then, go home and get some rest. You've all earned it. Those of you who didn't pass, I'll see you next year." As everyone left the academy, the twins were greeted by Sonja and Lucian. Lucian rubbed their heads and said, "Well done, boys. You're ninjas now. Selene and Michael wanted to be here, but they were called away on a mission and should be back tomorrow." The group was about to walk away when they were interrupted by Mizuki.

The silver haired chunin pulled the boys to the side and said, "I've got to say that I'm impressed with you two. In fact, I'm going to tell you boys about a very secretive test given only to the best graduates. Are you interested?" The twins could only nod in glee as Mizuki said, "Inside the Hokage tower is a very large scroll disguised as the Forbidden Scroll. You have to sneak in and get to the scroll before midnight. If you get caught or someone discovers about your mission, you both automatically fail. Can you two handle it?" Cairo nodded and said, "Bring it on, Mizuki-sensei." The chunin wrote something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Naruto. "Once you get the scroll, go to this location and learn as many jutsu from the scroll before midnight as you can. I'll see you then."

As soon as Mizuki left, Naruto looked around and said, "I can't believe that moron thinks he's gonna get away with this." Cairo nodded at his brother's words. "Kami-sama must really hate this guy if he was dumb enough to give this little 'mission' to us. It's like the gods want us to smack this guy around." Naruto just laughed and said, "Let's go tell Hokage-jiji that we found the rat."

Flashback-this morning…

The boys, Sonja, and Lucian were led into the office where Sarutobi was standing by the window. He turned around and said, "Boys, I wouldn't normally do this, but I'm about to give you your first B-ranked mission. Once completed, it will go on your official shinobi records and you will both receive an S-ranked payment." Lucian frowned and said, "You must be short-staffed at the moment to give a mission to a pair of academy students." The Hokage shook his head. "It's not that at all. We have reason to believe that a teacher at the academy is selling Konoha secrets. I need someone truly trustworthy to carry out this mission. These two are the only ones I can trust to a fault." The twins stood at attention before saying, "Just tell us what to do, Hokage-sama."

Later that night…

The boys were waiting in front of an old shed when Iruka appeared out of nowhere. Cairo groaned and said, "Iruka-sensei, you weren't supposed to be here." Iruka growled and said, "What are you goof balls talking about? There's an Anbu squad hunting you two down for stealing the Forbidden Scroll." Naruto said, "You don't understand, Iruka-sensei. This isn't…" He was cut off by the sound of flying shuriken. Iruka tackled the boys just in time to avoid letting them get injured. Mizuki appeared and said, "I see you both made it. Now, give me the scroll so we can end this exam." Iruka stood up and said, "Mizuki, what's going on here?"

Cairo pulled him back and answered, "Mizuki attempted to trick us by making us think there was a special exam. His true goal was to have us steal the Forbidden Scroll so that he could give it to whoever he's working for." Said traitor cackled. "It's true. Once I kill you and take the scroll, I'll be viewed as a hero. However, before I kill you all, I think you should know why the village hates you." Iruka suddenly shouted, "You can't! It's forbidden to speak about it!" Mizuki ignored him. "On the night that the Yondaime died, he didn't kill the Kyūbi. He split it in half and sealed the two pieces within you two. The two of you are the reincarnation of the fox. That's why everyone hates you. Now…die!" That being said, he tossed a large shuriken at them.

The boys froze in their places. Just as the shuriken closed in on them, everything went black. The twins opened their eyes to see that Iruka had shielded them from the attack. Naruto grabbed his shoulders and asked, "Why did you block that, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka managed a smile and said, "You boys are a lot like me. Just like you two I was loud and prank happy. Boys, don't let him get the scroll." Cairo shook his head. "That's not what he was saying. There wasn't a need to get in the way, but you still protected us. That was a courageous and kind thing to do. Now rest here while we finish this." Naruto pulled out a small scroll and said, "Mizuki Touji, by order of the Sandaime Hokage you are hereby under arrest. Your choices are to surrender yourself or face death."

Mizuki cackled at this. "You little demons think you can defeat me? You're a pair of dead-lasts while I'm an elite chunnin. I'll kill all three of you and be praised like a hero." Cairo cracked his knuckles and said, "It seems that he's chosen death. Naruto, you take this one. I'll take care of Iruka-sensei's wound." Naruto made a chain of hand signs and said, "**Shoton: Suisho-To!**" A blade made of blue crystal formed itself on Naruto's right arm. He then made a cross with his fingers and said, "**Ninpo: Taij ū kage bunshin no jutsu!**" In a blast of smoke, Mizuki was surrounded by an army of Naruto clones. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of a traitor's screams.

After what was probably three hours had passed, the boys and Iruka were surrounded by Anbu. Before anyone could move, Anbu Neko walked forward and asked, "Is the mission complete?" Cairo nodded and handed over the Forbidden Scroll. Naruto then handed her a smaller scroll and said, "This is our mission report. Make sure Hokage-jiji gets that. By the way, we left the traitor alive for Ibiki and Anko. He's over by that tree." Anbu Tora collected Mizuki while the twins helped Iruka to his feet. Neko pulled Iruka's arm over her shoulder and said, "Good work, guys. I'll take Iruka-san to the hospital. You boys should head on home and get some rest." Before everyone split up, Iruka smiled at the twins and said, "Make sure to be at the academy for team selections next week. Also, don't pull any pranks this time." The twins smirked before saying, "We make no promises, whatsoever."

Xxxxxxx

Well people, this is by far my longest chapter. I had a lot of things to cover. Next time: Teams, tests, and a scary reunion. Until then, make sure to review. Ja ne.


	4. 3: Exams and a Shocking Visit

Naruto Chronicles: Legacy of Corvinus

Ch. 3

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons, etc…: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld; therefore you pig-headed lawyers can leave me alone.

After the week had gone by, our favorite twins arrive at the academy for the last time. Once everyone was seated, Iruka grabbed his clip board. "I will now call out your teams as well as your senseis. Team 1…" The twins blanked out until Iruka said, "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Cairo Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake." Sakura cheered about how true love placed her with her precious Sasuke-kun while the three boys groaned at having the pink menace on their team. Iruka then finished the list (teams are standard) and said, "Your team leaders should be here soon. Until then, you are to wait here."

Three hours later…

Team 7 was the only team left waiting for their sensei. Each gennin chose a different way of passing time. Naruto was doing a weapons check, Cairo was meditating, Sasuke was reading a book, and the pink moron…I mean Sakura was loudly complaining about their sensei's lateness. Without warning, Cairo opened his eyes and said, "Sakura, if you don't shut that loud mouth of yours, I'm gonna take one of these swords and ram it down your throat." Sakura scoffed and said, "You can't talk to me like that. Besides, I bet you don't even know how to use those swords. Only Sasuke-kun should have weapons like that, so you might as well just give them up." Sasuke simply turned a page in his book. "Don't drag me down with your problems," he said. "Also, you can't just tell someone to give up their stuff."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a man with white hair and a face mask. He looked at the group and said, "My first impression of you all is…I hate you." The twins had to bite back a chuckle at Kakashi's antics, Sasuke simply closed his book, and Sakura sweat dropped. Kakashi pointed up and said, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Sakura looked around for Sasuke, only to find that the boys had mysteriously vanished. When the pinkette arrived on the roof, she found her sensei and the boys sharing a laugh. Even Sasuke gave a light chuckle. Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Now that everyone's here, we can introduce ourselves." Sakura raised a hand and said, "Would you mind going first to show us what to do?"

The collective thought ringing through the boys' minds was, "_How did she become top kunoichi?_" Kakashi however just nodded and said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, but you will refer to me as Kakashi-sensei. I have many likes and few dislikes. I have some hobbies and a goal that I won't mention." Sakura's thought was, "_All we learned was his name._" Sasuke was thinking, "_Great, now I owe the twins ten bucks each._" Cairo mentally said, "_Well nii-san, we told him Kakashi-sensei was gonna be vague._" Naruto laughed in his head and said, "_Now he has to pay up. Easy money, if you ask me._"

(For those of you wondering about the mental conversation, seeing as the Kyūbi was split in half and sealed into both twins, the two halves created a bridge between their minds. This allows them to mentally communicate with each other. Now we return to our regularly scheduled story.)

Kakashi pointed to Sakura and said, "You're up next, pinky." Sakura huffed and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…my hobbies are…my dreams for the future are… (Insert fan girlish squeal here.)" Kakashi asked, "What are your dislikes?" The pink haired troll screamed, "I dislike Ino-baka, these annoying twins, and anyone who doesn't respect Sasuke-kun." The scarecrow sighed and pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like that many things, I dislike fangirls who can't take a hint, my hobbies are training with my friends, and my goal is to bring a certain someone to justice. It's up to him whether he comes back alive or not." Kakashi nodded and thought, "_For a moment there, I thought he was gonna be wrapped up in wanting revenge. I guess my new challenge should be to change this kid's mood a little. Seriously, no thirteen year old kid should be _that_ emo._"

The jonin pointed to Naruto and said, "Let's hear it, Whiskers," before dodging a kunai. Naruto smirked and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Corvinus. I like training, hunting, learning new things, and my family. I dislike Sasuke's emo personality, everything about Sakura, people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and what's sealed in it, and those lecherous books that you like to read. My hobbies are my own and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage that Konoha has ever known…and to try and make Sasuke a little less emo." He quickly ducked a swipe from Sasuke's book. Kakashi chuckled and said, "Alright, princess, finish us off." Cairo gave a sinister grin before vanishing. The next moment of Kakashi's life was nothing but a blur. When he came to his senses, he realized that he was hanging from a flagpole by his underwear.

Kakashi sarcastically said, "That was funny, now get me down." Cairo gave him a 'you asked for it' look and tossed a kunai at the rope that was holding him. As soon as the jonin landed on his face, Cairo walked up and said, "If you value your life, you'll never call me that again. I intend to put you over a pit of active exploding tags next time. Do you understand me?" Kakashi simply nodded as Cairo said, "My name is Cairo Uzumaki-Corvinus. I don't feel like telling you my likes, dislikes, and hobbies. I'll tell you one day, but not today. My goal is to become leader of the Anbu." Kakashi nodded and said, "Now that we know each other, we'll do our test tomorrow." Sakura quickly screeched, "I thought we already took the gennin test."

Kakashi gave a blank stare before saying, "That was to weed out the hopeless cases. This test will prove if you deserve to be a gennin. Meet me tomorrow at training field 7. Also, I would suggest that you don't eat anything." With that being said, Kakashi vanished. Sakura was about to try and ask Sasuke for a date, but the boys were already gone. She then deluded herself into thinking that he was just tired and went home. As soon as she left, the boys came up from over the railing. Sasuke was about to head home when Naruto said, "Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke shrugged. "I thought I was going home. Is that a problem?" Cairo just slung the Uchiha over his shoulder and said, "You're staying with us tonight, and you don't have a say in this."

Next day…

Sasuke woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar bed. He quickly got up and walked out of the room, only to run into William. The man gave him a hard glare and said, "Hello, little boy. You do realize that we kill trespassers in this house." Sasuke was sweating. This was a man who looked like he could break someone without even trying. He was about to say something when Naruto showed up. The blonde pulled out a spray bottle and said, "Will-jiji, didn't Cairo and I tell you about scaring our house guests?" William saw the bottle and said, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto. Please don't use the bottle on me again. I was just teasing him." Naruto shook the bottle and said, "Get going before I use this."

As soon as the lycan fled, Naruto helped Sasuke up and said, "Sorry about that. Will-jiji likes to scare new house guests. It's his way of saying 'welcome to our home'." Sasuke shook his head and said, "I don't get it. Why is he afraid of that bottle?" Cairo, who popped up from his room, laughed and said, "He has canine instincts and sees the bottle as a reprimand of sorts." Sasuke gave a small chuckle. "You guys have an odd family." Naruto smiled and said, "You don't know the half of it. By the way, Kakashi's test is…"

Later…

Sakura appeared at the training grounds at around six o clock. Seeing that no one was there yet, she decided to take a nap. Three hours later, Kakashi and the boys appeared. Sakura woke up and saw everyone staring at her. She pointed at the twins and said, "You bakas are late!" Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "They can't be late if they got here when I did. Anyway, let me explain the test." He then pulled out two bells and said, "The objective is to get the bells before noon. If you can't get a bell, you'll be tied to the posts while the others and I eat lunch."

As if on cue, Sakura's stomach started growling. Kakashi chuckled and said, "It looks like the boys didn't follow my suggestion. Would you mind telling me why?" Sasuke shook his head. "You only suggested that we eat lunch. It wasn't an order." Naruto nodded and said, "Also, skipping a meal can be dangerous when going on a mission. A real shinobi should never skip a meal." Cairo then said, "If you eat before a mission or assignment, you'll have the energy to see it through. That first meal of the day can mean the difference between life and death on a mission." Sakura scoffed. "Don't be so stupid, Cairo-baka. You're just trying to make excuses for disobeying a direct order."

Kakashi snapped his fingers and said, "In all honesty, he's absolutely right. I never told you guys to skip breakfast. Don't blame him if you can't see through deception." He then waited a few seconds before saying, "Anyways, let's get back to the test. If you get tied up, you will be allowed to try again. If you still haven't succeeded after an hour, you will be sent back to the academy. By the way, you will fail if you don't come at me with the intent to kill." Sakura quickly said, "What if we hurt you, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked at the girl like she was stupid. He then said, "Sakura, I'm pretty sure I'll be ok. Now, let the test begin." With that, Sasuke and Sakura hid themselves in the bushes. What threw Kakashi off was that the twins were still in front of him.

The scarecrow looked at them and said, "You two are a little weird. Aren't you going to hide?" Naruto shook his head. "There's no point in hiding. You'd already know where we are because you were watching us. Plus, we already know the purpose behind the test." Cairo smirked and said, "There's also the fact that we want to test our skills against you, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi just nodded and pulled out his orange book. He then said, "Don't mind me. I just want to see what's going to happen next." The twins smirked at each other before saying, "**Shoton: Suisho-To!**" Kakashi was forced to dodge the crystal blades to avoid being cut in half. He then put his book away and pulled out a kunai. "I see that I won't be finishing my 'Icha Icha: Onsen Getaway'." Cairo smirked and said, "I've read that. In the last chapter, Mikito leaves Toshi for his best friend, Sarugaki."

Kakashi had a crestfallen face. He curled into a ball while murmuring, "The books been ruined for me," over and over. The boys tossed a kunai with a note attached before vanishing. Kakashi looked at the note before his visible eye widened in surprise. "I can't believe those little brats tricked me like that. I don't know if I should be mad or…impressed." He then got up and said, "I just hope they realize that this means war. Like Cairo often says, it's time to troll." He then vanished in a flurry of leaves.

Sakura's location…

Sakura was currently looking for her crush. She figured that Sasuke would be able to defeat Kakashi and get a bell for her. The girl was so caught up in her daydreaming, she barely noticed Kakashi pass over her. She waited until he was out of sight before loudly saying, "It's a good thing he didn't see me." Suddenly, she was temporarily blinded by a flurry of leaves. When the leaves cleared, she saw a horrifying sight. Standing in front of her was an injured Sasuke. Sasuke groaned before saying, "S-sakura, I need some help." In response to this, the girl let out a loud scream. The injured Sasuke vanished before Kakashi walked out of the tree line. He looked at his female student and said, "That was just terrible."

Elsewhere…

Sasuke was jumping through the trees when a black blur grabbed him. He looked up to see Cairo carrying him through the trees. After arriving in a clearing, Cairo dropped him and said, "Stay put for a minute, Sasuke. Naruto's looking for the harpy." Without warning, Naruto dropped from the trees with Sakura tucked under his arm. He ungracefully dropped her and said, "Wake up, you pathetic excuse for a kunoichi. I refuse to fail because of you idiocy." As Sakura finally woke up, she saw an uninjured Sasuke and squealed in happiness. Sasuke just sighed and said, "Please tell me our plan involves using her as bait." Ignoring the girl's crestfallen face, Naruto shook his head and said, "We'll attack from three directions. Sakura, you'll be our initial distraction. Sasuke, we need you to push Kakashi-sensei in our direction. Cairo and I will be waiting for your signal."

Sadly, that was the moment where the alarm decided to go off. Before anyone could blink, Kakashi appeared and said, "It looks like time is up. Follow me to the posts." When the group arrived at the posts, Kakashi pulled out a rope and tied Sakura to a stump. The girl quickly asked, "Why am I the one being tied up? I'm sure I did a better job that those two bakas." Kakashi smirked and said, "Sakura, you got caught in a low-level genjutsu. The twins actually fought me before escaping. By the way…" He then took out two more ropes and tied up the twins. "…You two shouldn't toy with people's emotions like that." Cairo smiled. "It's not our fault that you're a pervert. By the way, I hope you realize that I'm gonna get you for trolling us." Kakashi turned to Sasuke and said, "Feed the twins but don't untie them. Sakura gets nothing. If you disobey my orders while I'm gone, I'll have you all dropped from the shinobi program."

Kakashi then gave a peace sign and vanished in a puff of smoke. As soon as he was gone, Sasuke cut the twins down from their posts. The boys each ate half of their food before turning to Sakura. They piled their food into one bento and pushed it in front of her. Cairo then cut her down and said, "Hurry up and eat. Since you're the one who has to retry the test, you might as well have some energy to see it through." Sakura growled and said, "Kakashi-sensei told you not to feed me, baka. You're just trying to get me in trouble." Sasuke sighed and said, "Sakura, you might as well eat. You'll just be even more useless if you don't." To no one's surprise, Sakura ate the food with enthusiasm.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and the wind started to pick up. In an explosion of smoke, Kakashi appeared with a furious look on his face. He approached the group and said, "The four of you have completely disregarded and disobeyed my orders. I have no choice…but to pass you all." Sakura gasped and said, "But sensei, we disobeyed your orders. Why are you passing us?" Kakashi led the group to the memorial stone. "On this stone are the names of those who have died in service to Konoha. Among those names are my sensei and teammates. One of my teammates taught me an important lesson. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash. We are now Team 7 and will begin taking missions tomorrow." As soon as Kakashi left, Sakura tried to ask Sasuke on a date. Sadly for her, she had been left alone.

Later that night…

After returning home from the Uzumaki-Corvinus residence, Sasuke made his way into the kitchen to find something to eat. Upon entering the kitchen, he came face to face with a terrible sight. Sitting at the kitchen table while drinking tea, was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke whipped out a kunai and said, "Itachi, you've got a lot of nerve showing your face in this village." Itachi set down his cup and said, "Good evening, little brother. I've come to deliver a message to you." Sasuke took a step back. "Why would I listen to anything you have to say, murderer?" Itachi simply chuckled. Without warning, he jumped over the table and pinned Sasuke to a wall. "Listen carefully, Sasuke," he said. "My message is more of a warning, to be precise."

He let Sasuke go and stepped back. "I am unarmed, little brother. If you wish to kill me, you would be wise to do it now. If not, you should hear me out." Sasuke lowered his kunai and said, "I don't plan on killing you, Itachi. My intentions are to drag you to the Hokage so you can answer for your crimes. Say what you need to say and leave before I can summon help." Itachi chuckled again and said, "Very well, Sasuke. Your friends, the Uzumaki-Corvinus twins, hold a very dangerous secret. For that reason, a man named Orochimaru is seeking them out. I have no intentions of making you fight Orochimaru. He is far stronger than you are."

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Get to the point, Itachi. You're wasting my time with these trivialities." Before Sasuke could blink, Itachi was in his face. The younger Uchiha could only gulp in fear as his brother's sharingan flared to life. "Do not test my patience," Itachi said. "I came here tonight to tell you that you _**will**_ keep them safe until they become chunin. This is not a request. It's an order that you will see through. I protected those boys from danger, and now the task falls to you. Your fate is now tied to them. If anything happens to them, or should you try to betray their trust, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands."

Before Sasuke could blink, Itachi had vanished. Sasuke slumped to the ground from sudden exhaustion. He ran to his room, deciding that sleep was his best option. That night, all of his dreams were nothing but random plans and thoughts about how to protect his friends. While Sasuke was sleeping, Itachi silently crept into the room. He looked down at his brother and silently said, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I told you that Orochimaru was after them, but the truth is that he is coming for you. Maybe by solidifying your friendship with the twins, you'll realize that anger is not the key to true power."

As he silently snuck out of the village, he thought he heard a voice say, "You're a good man, Itachi. Sasuke will be alright." He shook the voice off and kept moving, never once seeing Selene move past him. She looked at his retreating form and thought, "_The boys will keep him safe. They've already accepted him as their brother._" Just as he was about to cross the national border, a small smile graced Itachi's features. Somehow, he knew his little brothers would be safe from harm. That feeling made his trip back to the Akatsuki base a little easier.


	5. 4: C-Ranked Mission: Trouble in Nami

Naruto Chronicles: Legacy of Corvinus

Ch. 4

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons, etc…: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld; therefore you pig-headed lawyers can leave me alone. Also, be warned that there will be trolling in this fanfiction…a _**lot**_ of trolling.

Before we begin this chapter, I would like to saw a few words to my audience. While I do appreciate you all subscribing to me and my stories, I urge you all to leave reviews of what you think. If I miss something or if something confuses you, let me know. As a writer, I strive to make my stories into something you would all enjoy. However, I'm only one person. I can only do well if someone helps me by pointing out where I possibly went wrong. The only other thing I ask of everyone is that they don't leave any scathing, loathsome, vulgar, or indecent comments. That is just unwelcome in my books and I will report you for it. Now that I have spoken my piece, we can begin with the chapter.

Chapter Start…

The reality of doing missions was not what Team 7 had been expecting. All they had been doing was painting fences, babysitting kids for members of the council, pulling weeds, walking dogs, and chasing the Daimyo's wife's dreaded cat, Tora.

Out of every mission that Team 7 suffered through, that cat was the worst of the worst. Speaking of that dreadful mission, it seems that Team 7 would be the unlucky souls to chase Tora down…again.

Kakashi crouched down into his hiding spot and said, "Team, are you in position?"

Sasuke calmly replied, "_This is the Crow. I'm in position and glad I didn't get a stupid name._"

Naruto giggled and said, "_This is the Red Fox. I'm in position and ready to go._"

Sakura growled as she said, "_This is the Howler Monkey. I'm in position and Cairo, I hate you so much._"

Kakashi heard Cairo snicker as he said, "_You act as if I care or something. This is the Silver Fox. I'm ready when you are._"

Kakashi bit back his laugh and said, "Move in on the target!"

The four gennin quickly jumped from their positions and circled Tora. Sakura managed to grab the cat, but Tora retaliated by furiously swiping at her face.

Cairo, who didn't want to waste any more time, pulled out a flute and played a haunting tune. Almost instantly, Tora jumped away from Sakura and walked over to Cairo.

Cairo picked up the cat and said, "Let's get back to the Hokage's office and wrap this mission up."

Naruto just snickered and said, "I don't think Sakura's face can take much more damage."

Sasuke just gave her a look and said, "I personally think it's an improvement over her normal self."

Naruto suddenly whipped out a kunai and pointed it at Sasuke's throat.

"Who are you and what the hell did you do with Sasuke Uchiha!?"

Sasuke was completely confused. "Dobe, what are you talking about? I am Sasuke Uchiha, you idiot."

Naruto just dropped his kunai and let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that. It's just that in all my time of knowing you, you've never told a joke."

Sasuke just waved him off. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get this cat back to its owner."

Later…

When they arrived at the Hokage's office, the Daimyo's wife had been awaiting her precious Tora's return. When Team 7 entered the room, Madame Shinji grabbed the cat and started squeezing it to death. "Oh Tora, mommy's been missing you so much. Thank heavens these nice shinobi brought you back."

Cairo couldn't take any more of this torture and cleared his throat. "Madame Shinji, I think I know why Tora keeps running away. Whenever you hug her, you squeeze her too hard. Normally, she'd just try to avoid you until she felt better. However, I'm going to guess that you like to keep her inside."

The Daimyo's wife simply nodded. Cairo gently placed a hand on her arm and said, "Tora is more of an outside cat. Her species mostly likes to be outside where they can exercise and get plenty of fresh air."

Madame Shinji contemplated this before asking, "What is your name, young man?"

Cairo bowed before saying, "Cairo Uzumaki-Corvinus at your service, Madame."

The lady nodded before saying, "Thank you for telling me this. I never realized that I my actions were really pushing Tora away. Thanks to you, I know what I need to work on to strengthen our relationship. I won't forget what you've done for me, Uzumaki-kun. In fact, I think I'll let Tora venture within Konoha a little more from now on."

As the fire lord's wife left the room, Sarutobi coughed and said, "I can't believe it. We actually might not have to deal with Tora, anymore. Kakashi, I'm awarding your team an A-ranked pay for possibly solving one of the biggest problems Konoha has ever faced."

He then wrote something down and continued, "Now, I assume that you want another D-Ranked mission."

Before he could select another scroll from the mission pile, Kakashi quickly said, "Actually, I think the team might be ready for a C-Ranked mission."

Sarutobi shuffled through the stack of missions before locating a specific scroll. "I believe that a simple escort mission should be easy enough for your team to handle. Iruka-san, please bring Tazuna to the office."

A moment later, Iruka walked in with a man wearing a straw hat. Naruto sniffed the air and thought, "_**Does he bathe in sake? Kami-sama, this guy reeks!**_"

Cairo nodded in disgust. "_**If I had any low-level suiton techniques, I'd give him a good shower and a mouth rinse.**_"

Tazuna looked at the team and said, "I thought I was getting a team of ninjas. All I see is a Cyclops, a kid in need of a better haircut, two blondes who look like they're going to a rave, and an ironing board with a pink sheet draped over it."

Kakashi had been called by that name before and didn't really mind. Sasuke just ignored the comment and pulled a tomato from only he knows where.

The twins looked each other over a few times before giving each other an approving thumbs up and grin. They actually liked the concept of looking like a pair of ravers.

The only person who took offence to the man's comment was Sakura. As soon as she tried to lunge for Tazuna, Naruto stealthily tripped her and said, "Killing the client would be bad for business. Anyway, you should at least be glad that he didn't say anything worse."

Sakura just huffed as Kakashi said, "Team, gear up and meet at the gates in two hours." Before he could even blink, the twins vanished without a trace.

Namikaze mansion…

As soon as the twins touched down in the living room, Cairo walked over to a large wall and pressed his hand in the center. Suddenly, a green light ran across his hand before a female voice said, "_**Hand print: recognized. Please enter vocal recognition.**_"

Cairo cleared his throat and said, "Music is nothing more than a humane method of mind control."

The computerized voice smoothly said, "_**Vocal recognition: accepted. Welcome to the vault Cairo.**_"

The wall then moved away to reveal a large room that was stocked with weapons and medical supplies. Naruto followed his brother into the room and grabbed a gun holster and a pair of M-16s. He then grabbed a pair of sawed-off shotguns; two PM63s, two CZ75s, and a pair of M9s.

Cairo snorted and said, "That's just overkill for a simple escort mission."

Naruto chuckled and said, "This isn't for the mission. This one's set for something else."

Cairo grabbed two of everything as well as some ammo rounds and stored it all in an empty scroll. He then grabbed a pair of scrolls labeled 'C-Rank'.

Naruto grabbed his own scrolls before walking to the kitchen and shouting, "For the love of Kami-hime, don't do that on the table! People have to eat there!"

Cairo sealed up the room before running into the kitchen to see what made Naruto scream. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Lucian and Sonja wrapped in each other's arms on the kitchen table.

The horrifying part of the moment was that Sonja's new kimono was slightly open and Lucian wasn't wearing a shirt. Cairo covered his eyes and said, "We came to tell you that we're going on a mission and won't be back for a few weeks."

He then turned back to the door and said, "Let's get moving, Naruto. And you two need to move this out of the kitchen."

As soon as the twins were gone, Lucian smirked and said, "We're not leaving the kitchen yet, are we?"

Sonja just gave him a playful grin. "This top is already loose. We might as well finish what we started."

Konoha gates…

Once everyone was gathered at the gate, Kakashi calmly said, "We're going to form up in a star formation. I'll be taking the center front position. Naruto, take the frontal left position. Cairo, I need you on the frontal right position. Sasuke, you'll take point behind Naruto while Sakura takes the final position behind Cairo. Tazuna-san, under no circumstances should you leave the center of this formation. Does everyone understand?"

With a nod from everyone, the group set out on their mission. About an hour later, the group passed a puddle in the middle of the road.

As soon as they passed it, a pair of nuke-nin rose from the puddle and wrapped Kakashi in a spiked chain. With a hard tug, Kakashi was shredded to pieces. One of the nuke-nin scoffed and said, "That makes one. Let's take out the rest."

They were about to go for two when everything started to feel cold and heavy. Before either could react, the twins had kicked them both into a large tree.

Sasuke quickly whipped out a shuriken and launched it at the chain, causing it to get stuck to the very same tree. He then tossed a kunai into the hole of the shuriken so that the nuke-nin wouldn't be able to get away from the tree.

Just as they were about to separate from the chain, Cairo shouted, "**Hyōton: Creeping frost jutsu!**" He then blew out a cold breath that rapidly encased the chain in ice. Within a few seconds, the nuke-nins' arms and feet were completely frozen.

Cairo walked up to them and held up a hand sign. "Tell me why you're here before I make the ice spread."

The nuke-nin growled in defiance. "I'm not telling you anything, punk."

Naruto gave a dark chuckle and said, "That's fine by me. I can just get the info another way. By the way, you can come out now, Kakashi-sensei."

Said Jonin appeared from the tree line and said, "Good work, you guys. Naruto, how do you plan on making him talk?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi and showed him that his normally bright blue eyes were giving off a menacing glow as well as the whites of his eyes being completely black. "Who said anything about him _talking_?"

With that being said, Naruto opened his mouth to reveal a set of very sharp fangs before plunging them into the nuke-nin's arm.

From the movement of Naruto's throat, Kakashi could tell that he was drinking the rogue ninja's blood.

Everyone watching, sans Cairo, had different reactions. Sakura was wierded out by the action and thought Naruto was some kind of monster, Tazuna just wrote it off as some kind of special ninja power, Kakashi paid it no heed because he knew what Naruto was doing, and Sasuke could only stare in shock and confusion. He then looked repeatedly at the twins and thought, "_Just who or what are you two?_"

After only a few seconds of drinking, Naruto released the man's arm and said, "These men are Gozu and Miezu, the Demon brothers of Kirigakure. They work for a man named Gato who really doesn't want Tazuna-san to finish his bridge."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Good work, Naruto. Team, it seems that this mission is well beyond the parameters of what we agreed to. This is now a high A-Ranked mission."

Tazuna sighed and said, "I'm sorry for deceiving you all. It's just that our country is so poor that we could only afford a C-Ranked mission."

Kakashi looked at his students and asked, "Personally, I think we should turn back. However, I'll let you all make that decision. Do we continue on or should we abandon the mission?"

Naruto scoffed and said, "I intend to keep going. Gato's bleeding an innocent country dry and I refuse to stand by and do nothing."

Cairo nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Count me in. Fat, corrupted pigs like Gato need to learn that they can't escape justice."

Sasuke just grunted and said, "I'm going too. Someone has to make sure these two don't get killed."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and said, "If Sasuke-kun is going, I'm going too."

Kakashi turned to Tazuna and gave an eye-smile. "It looks like we're taking you home, Tazuna-san."

The bridge builder bowed and said, "Thank you all for this. I promise to reimburse your village for this mission once Nami gets back on its feet."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Team, fall back into formation. We're moving out."

Later: bridge site…

After arriving at the incomplete bridge, Naruto whistled and said, "That's a mighty big bridge."

Tazuna smiled and said, "It's my pride and joy. Once it's finished, it will open a trade route directly with Hi no Kuni…"

"…and Gato's grip on Nami will crumble," finished Cairo. "Tyrant's like Gato can't be allowed to roam free."

"Tazuna-san, we'll defend you no matter how dangerous this mission gets. You are going to finish this bridge even if I have to use myself as a human shield while you lay down the last brick," said Naruto with a fierce determination.

Tazuna turned to Kakashi and said, "What's got him so serious?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "His uncle was once a slave who fought tooth and nail for his freedom. I can understand why he's so determined to free your people. He doesn't like seeing innocent people suffer."

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and thought, "_Is this what Itachi sees in you? Is your desire to protect people what makes you strong?_"

He decided to file the question away for another time. This wasn't the time or place to get distracted by lingering thoughts.

Suddenly, everyone heard a noise coming from the bushes. Thinking quickly, Naruto whipped out a kunai and tossed it at the tree.

He then walked into the bushes and came back out holding a white rabbit in his arms. "Tell me that I'm not the only one who sees what's wrong about this rabbit. No offense, Rabbit-san," he said.

The boys of the team looked at the rabbit and took in its white coat. Suddenly, Kakashi, Cairo, and Sasuke all said, "This is a snowshoe hare…"

"…in the middle of the spring…"

"…with white fur instead of brown," in that order.

Sakura looked at the group and said, "I don't get what's so weird about a white rabbit."

Cairo facepalmed and said, "Take a close look at this animal, you twit. It's a snowy rabbit with white fur in the middle of the spring season. Its fur should be brown instead of white."

Somehow, Sakura managed to catch on to what he was saying. "Wouldn't that mean that someone raised it to be an indoor pet?"

Naruto sighed in relief. "And the last horse crosses the finish line. Obviously, this rabbit is a domesticated animal. However, it had to be raised inside in a cold area for its fur to stay white like this."

Cairo nodded and added, "That means that there was someone in those bushes who used this rabbit for a substitution."

Suddenly, Kakashi's ears picked up the sound of something large coming their way. "Duck!"

Sasuke managed to pull Tazuna to the ground with the rest of the team just in time for a large zanbatō to fly over their heads. Naruto looked at the make of the blade and said, "So, he really is here if that blade's anything to go by. Kakashi-sensei, we've got a severe problem on our hands."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "What's got you on edge?"

Suddenly, a slightly deep and edgy voice said, "Oh, I'm guessing that would be me."

Everyone looked up at the blade to see a man with bandages wrapped around his mouth standing on the blade.

"So kid," he said, "how exactly did you know about this blade? That's something I wouldn't expect from some greenhorn gennin."

Naruto growled and said, "I'm not just some greenhorn gennin."

Cairo nodded and said, "We were actually smart enough to pick up a Bingo Book. You're wanted for the failed coup de teat against the Mizukage, Yagura. Any decent shinobi worth his kunai knows the name of Zabuza Momochi, the **Kirigakure no Kijin**."

Zabuza laughed and said, "It looks like someone is well informed about me. You have some impressive kids under your belt, **Sharingan no Kakashi**."

Sasuke looked at his sensei and thought, "_Sharingan? Is Kakashi-sensei an Uchiha?_"

Sensing Sasuke's thoughts, Naruto calmly said, "He's not an Uchiha. One of your clansmen gave him their eye when Kakashi lost his on a mission."

Zabuza grabbed his blade as he jumped down from the tree. "I really don't like the idea of killing a bunch of kids, but I have a job to do. **Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu.**"

Almost instantly, the entire area became enclosed in a dense fog. Zabuza's voice then rang out, "The human body has eight vital points that cause instant death when hit. Now, which spot should I aim for?"

In the midst of the fog, Sasuke could feel the KI that Zabuza was pouring on the team. "It feels like someone's crushing my very soul under a large force. I don't think I can take much more of it. Maybe it would be better if…"

He started to aim a kunai at his throat when Kakashi said, "Sasuke, you need to calm down. I won't let any of my friends be killed."

Naruto grabbed the kunai from him and said, "You need to sit down, Sasuke. Let me and Cairo deal with the pressure."

As Sasuke took a seat on the bridge, Naruto and Cairo flooded enough KI to neutralize Zabuza's own. Cairo then whipped out his Sais and said, "Sensei, you have to keep closer to Tazuna-san than the rest of us. Zabuza is a master of the **Muon Satsujin**. If we're not careful, this mission will be over in a flash."

Zabuza laughed from within the mist and said, "You're pretty sharp, kid. Sadly, your mission is already over."


End file.
